utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyper×Super×Lover☆
|font color = white |track color = #F2767F |CD name = Shuffle Unit CD: Reiji & Otoya |previous = - |next = Wakasa yue no Shokuyoku!? 若さゆえの食欲!? |current track = Hyper×Super×Lover☆}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ シャッフルユニットCD 嶺二＆音也 Hyper×Super×Lover☆ |image = |kanji name = Hyper×Super×Lover☆ |romaji name = Hyper×Super×Lover☆ |translation = Hyper×Super×Lover☆ |type = Shuffle Unit CD |artist = Kotobuki Reiji (Morikubo Showtaro) Ittoki Otoya (Terashima Takuma) |lyrics = RUCCA |composition = Kikuta Daisuke |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} The first track from the [[Shuffle Unit CD: Reiji & Otoya|' Shuffle Unit CD: Reiji & Otoya']], sung by [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']] who is voiced by ''Morikubo Showtaro'' and [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] who is voiced by ''Terashima Takuma''. Lyrics 1 Chorus Version Full Version English = Hyper×Super×Lover☆ Want you! Get you! Crazy!! I like you!!! In an instant, my chest’s tightened up! Honey, those eyes… Bunny, those actions… This understanding we share, lady, through a kiss… Ready? Let’s start! Have I fallen in love!? Has it swollen!? My heart’s big bang! This excitement’s even better than jumping on a roller coaster! Hey, let your beating heart escort you! Come on! It feels so cool! “I like you!” …However, I’ve made up my mind! Because in this world, there’s no way this is anything less than LOVE❤! No doubt about it!! Shake it up, babe! Hyper×Super×Lover☆ More! Always! Going on relentlessly! This funky ★ party! Hyper×Sonic×Magic☆ Venus! Venus! Tonight, this evolution Will even remove the limiters of the dress and the excuses Whether naked or adorned in glittering fineries, it’s show time! I want to hold you close! What does it all mean!? These feelings… Maybe I’m calm and merry, or else it’s passion This elusive love is on the outside like an angel, but on the inside like a demon Is it okay to say “you are you”!? As all reason seems to melts away, I want this chocolate night to pass See, even the moon and sun are jealous! “I love you!” …But, that’s not enough! More than “I love you,” even more than “I love you” squared, my heart wants to play! Absolutely!! Wanna be ensnared by you, baby! Hyper×Super×Lover☆ My heart’s pounding! It’s magic! After the rain, there’s a rainbow! This happy ★ party! Make it!×Make it!×Seriously!? ☆ Focus! Focus! This terrorist of love I’m so madly in love, even God Himself is pleased! Of course, with a full course! Life’s so enjoyable! on! Come on! GO! GO!! GO!!! Shake it up, babe! Hyper×Super×Lover☆ More! Always! Going on relentlessly! This funky ★ party! Hyper×Sonic×Magic☆ Venus! Venus! Tonight, this evolution Will even remove the limiters of the dress and the excuses Whether naked or adorned in glittering fineries, it’s show time! I want to hold you close! |-| Romaji = Hyper×Super×Lover☆　Want You! Get You! 【Ready! Crazy!! I Like You!!!】 isshun de KYUNtto KITA yo Honey sono hitomi Bunny sono shigusa futari nara ishindenshin Lady kuchidzuke de Ready hajimeyou horeta!? hareta!? HAATO no BIGGU BAN hadashi no mama　ukarechatte JETTO KŌSUTAA　tobinore kimi no kodou　nee ESUKŌTO　saa! Feel So Cool! “kimi ga suki da yo” …dakedo　kakugo shite yo! kono sekaijuu de　kore ijou no LOVE❤ nante nai kara zettai— SHEKENABEI—! Hyper×Super×Lover☆　motto! zutto! gouin ni Going! 　FANKII★PAARII Hyper×Sonic×Magic☆ Venus! Venus! 　konya　EBORYUUSHON DORESU datte iiwake datte RIMITTAA hazushite sekirara ni kirakira ni SHOW TIME! 　dakishimetai! nante yuu no!? 　konna kanjou Maybe reisei to Merry jounetsu to shinjutsu de kibotsu na renjou Outside tenshi demo Inside akuma demo “kimi ga kimi” de ireba II janai!? risei nante　tokeru kurai SHOKORA na yoru　sugoshitai tsuki to taiyou　made bokura ni　hora! JERASHII! “aishite iru yo” …keredo　sore ja tarinai! motto “I LOVE YOU” ijou “I LOVE YOU” jijou kokoro kanadetai zettai— Wanna Be Baby! Hyper×Super×Lover☆　DOKI! MAGI! 　ame no chi Rainbow! 　HAPPII★PAARII Make it!×Make it!×MAJI!?☆　Focus! Focus! 　ai no TERORISUTO kubittake de kamisama datte oki ni mesu ga mama ni FURU KŌSU de OFU KŌSU desu! jinsei　tanoshin jae 【Come-on! Come-on! GO! GO!! GO!!!】 SHEKENABEI—! Hyper×Super×Lover☆　motto! zutto! gouin ni Going! 　FANKII★PAARII Hyper×Sonic×Magic☆ Venus! Venus! 　konya　EBORYUUSHON DORESU datte iiwake datte RIMITTAA hazushite sekirara ni kirakira ni SHOW TIME! 　dakishimetai! |-| Kanji = Hyper×Super×Lover☆　Want You! Get You! 【Ready! Crazy!! I Like You!!!】 一瞬でキュンっとキタよ Honey その瞳 Bunny その仕草 二人なら以心伝心 Lady くちづけで Ready はじめよう 惚れた！？腫れた！？ハートのビッグバン 裸足のまま　浮かれちゃって ジェットコースター　飛び乗れ 君の鼓動　ねぇエスコート　さあ！Feel so Cool! 「君が好きだよ」 …だけど　覚悟してよ！ この世界中で　これ以上のLOVE❤ なんて 無いから 絶対ッ シエケナベイっ！ Hyper×Super×Lover☆　もっと！ずっと！強引にGoing! ファンキー★パーリー Hyper×Sonic×Magic☆ Venus! Venus! 今夜　エボリューション ドレスだって 言い訳だって リミッター外して 赤裸々に 綺羅綺羅に SHOW TIME!　抱きしめたい！ なんてゆうの！？　こんな感情 Maybe 冷静と Merry 情熱と 神出で鬼没な恋情 Outside 天使でも Inside 悪魔でも “君が君”で　いればイイじゃない！？ 理性なんて　溶けるくらい ショコラな夜　過ごしたい 月と太陽　まで僕らに　ほら！ジェラシー！ 「あいしているよ」 …けれど　それじゃ足りない！ もっと“I LOVE YOU”以上“I LOVE YOU”２乗 心 奏でたい 絶対ッ 罠（Wanna）Be Baby！ Hyper×Super×Lover☆　ドキ！マギ！　雨のちRainbow!　ハッピー★パーリー Make it!×Make it!×マジ！？☆　Focus! Focus! 愛のテロリスト 首ったけで 神様だって お気に召すがままに フルコースで オフコースです！ 人生　楽しんじゃえ 【Come-on! Come-on! GO!GO!!GO!!!】 シェケナベイっ！ Hyper×Super×Lover☆　もっと！ずっと！強引にGoing! ファンキー★パーリー Hyper×Sonic×Magic☆Venus! Venus! 今夜　エボリューション ドレスだって 言い訳だって リミッター外して 赤裸々に 綺羅綺羅に SHOW TIME!　抱きしめたい！ Videos |track name = Hyper×Super×Lover☆ |file link = }} |track name = Hyper×Super×Lover☆ (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Morikubo Showtaro and Terashima Takuma in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #539360}} Category:Music Category:Shuffle Unit CD: Reiji & Otoya (songs) Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)